Two Turners
by Gwenneth
Summary: CHAP 8 UP! Jack, Will, and Elizabeth are back! They meet someone from Jack and Bootstrap's past that Will didn't know about...treasure, danger, pirates and BLOODY battles will ensue, as well as a bit of info about Bootstrap's death. Please try.
1. Meetings

Pirates of the Caribbean: Escape from Paradise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to the movie people and Disney and so on. But I do own Gwen Turner... I did not receive any money for the writing of this fic, it was done purely for pleasure.  
  
Spoilers: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter One: Female Pirate?  
  
Water crashed relentlessly against the gunwales of the ship, splashing the sailors on deck and sending plumes of spray into the air. The Corinth was nearing Tortuga and Captain Davies was short on supplies.  
  
"Gwen! Lower the anchor on the starboard side; we're to go ashore!"  
  
A tanned woman in her late teens, maybe early twenties, shouted back, her response caught up in the wind, but that didn't matter because she was obviously obeying as she ran across the deck toward the starboard anchor chain.  
  
Calling to the nearest sailor, Gwen grabbed the anchor chain and began the process of lowering it. The men she had enlisted to help her obeyed without question. When a first mate gave an order, there was no debating it.  
  
Wiping hair from her eyes and tugging her dirty white sleeve up, Gwen waited until the task was finished before hurrying back to the Captain. "Sir, anchor's down on the starboard side, Sir. We're ready to go lower the boats, Captain."  
  
Davies nodded, laying a hand over Gwen's shoulder and leading her toward the far rail. "You know as much as I do the risk we take putting in here. Norrington's been patrolling Tortuga more and more since Jack Sparrow escaped them in Port Royale. Now I want you to come ashore with me, it might make us a little less suspicious."  
  
Gwen frowned. "You mean you want me to dress and act like a lady, Captain? It's been a right long time since I done anything civilized like that, Sir. Not sure I remember how!"  
  
The Captain smiled lightly. "I remember when you was a kid, Gwen. Sitting on my lap learnin' to tie knots. If I can remember that far back, you can remember when you used to dress and act like a girl."  
  
A small shadow crossed Gwen's face at the mention of her childhood. "Yes, Sir. I'll go find something befittin' a girl." She hurried off below deck, leaving Davies to ponder her reaction.  
  
"Still not over Bootstraps death, I guess," he muttered.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Will!" A dark-haired woman peered into the blacksmith's shop, letting her eyes adjust to the dark interior. "Where are you, Will Turner! You were supposed to meet me for luncheon with my father at noon!"  
  
From a far corner, a young man emerges holding a partially formed sword with a glowing red tip, dirt smudges all over his face. "Oh, NO!" he said. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth! I got so caught up in making the Commodores new sword that I completely forgot the luncheon!"  
  
He hurried toward her, fully prepared to kiss her, but she raised her hands up and took a step back. "Don't you dare touch me when you are as filthy as you are, Will! We can still make afternoon tea if you clean yourself up quickly!"  
  
Will groaned. "Do we have to? You know how much I hate to leave work when I'm in the middle of firing a sword! And besides, afternoon tea with your father is so very boring!"  
  
Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and stood her ground. "You wanted to marry me, Will Turner, accept the consequences of your actions. I am the governor's daughter and you are my husband, therefore you are expected to attend luncheons and teas and even dinners in the company of my father!"  
  
A small smile crossed the man's face. "Yes, I guess I am. Give me a moment and I will try to clean some of this ash off my face and all." That said, he disappeared into the back room of the blacksmith's shop.  
  
Smiling, Elizabeth turned her attention to the half-finished sword Will had abandoned. It was already in the shape of a blade, the handle nearly finished but still awaiting the gold filigree inlays.  
  
She never tired of Will's work, his swords were immaculate and perfectly balanced every time. And it always thrilled her to watch him demonstrate their fine craftsmanship. As a matter of fact, Elizabeth greatly missed the adventure she had shared with Will and Captain Jack Sparrow. Despite the fact it nearly got herself and her love killed.  
  
"Oh how I long for some adventure," she whispered, fingering the handle of the blade in her hand.  
  
"You do, do you?" Will said, startling her back into reality. "Well, Jack took me to a place that I will never forget. Perhaps you might want to see it. I assure you that the place will linger in your mind for all eternity!"  
  
Elizabeth put the sword back down and turned to Will. "What is this place you speak of?"  
  
"Tortuga."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Captain Sparrow! Captain! We can't go on like this, we have lost far too many men! Sir, we must recruit some more able-bodied sailors before we get too far out into the sea!" Gibbs held onto a rope to keep his balance as the ship tossed to and fro in the rough water.  
  
A man with a mass of dark, tangled hair and a hat that looked permanently affixed to his head turned at Gibbs' words. "Yes, I had noticed. Perhaps you are right; we do seem to be a bit low on pirates."  
  
Glancing at his old compass to be certain they were on the right course, Captain Jack Sparrow frowned. They were nearing the Isle de Paradisio, an island that was said to hold a treasure trove so rich that a man could easily live the rest of his life off a handful of what was there. He hated the idea of turned about now just to gather more crew.  
  
Seeing the indecision in his captain's eyes, Gibbs frowned. "Sir, I know we draw close, but we won't be able to handle the Pearl in this coming storm unless we have more men. We're a league from Tortuga, let us put in there and gather men."  
  
Letting out a deep breath, Sparrow nodded. "Right then." He spun the wheel in his hand and began to bring the ship about, turning it in the direction of the pirate haven, Tortuga.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: OKAY, THIS IS KIND OF A TRIAL RUN. I DON'T KNOW IF THERE IS ANY INTEREST IN A STORY LIKE THIS SO I FIGURED I'D POST A CHAPTER, LET PEOPLE SEE IF THEY WERE INTERESTED AND IF THEY WERE I WOULD POST MORE. (I HAVE MORE WRITTEN!)  
  
BASICALLY, GWEN WILL TELL WILL ABOUT THEIR FATHER AND ABOUT ADVENTURES ETC...WHILE THEY SET OUT FOR PIRATE TREASURE. COURSE, THEY'LL SET OUT FOR THE SAME TREASURE AS THE PEARL DOES..HEHE...BRINGING JACK BACK INTO THE STORY. AND THEN OF COURSE THERE WILL BE DANGER AND BOOBY-TRAPS ON THE ISLAND AND PROBABLY SOME SORT OF "CURSE" TO PROTECT IT...SOMETHING THAT WOULD BE REMINISCENT OF THE MUMMY AND LITTLE MUMMIES RUNNING AROUND KILLING TRESPASSERS. (BUT NOT MUMMIES IN THIS CASE..SOMETHING ELSE...) ANY TAKERS? SHALL I CONTINUE? -gwenneth 


	2. The Meeting

**Two Turners**   
By Gwenneth

**Chapter Two: Meetings  
**  
Disclaimer: Don't own'em...just Gwen Turner...I am not making any money...blah blah blah. For a slightly more detailed disclaimer see chapter one.  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13, not sure really..it isn't too violent or gory.  
  
A/N: Despite lack of reviews...I am banking that there are some lurkers out there who might have read the beginning and I am going to go ahead and post this. I have more written but I'll just stick this up for now.

* * *

**Tortuga...  
**  
Gwen grumbled under her breath as she tugged the dress collar up for the hundredth time. A snort sounded to her right and she glared daggers at the sailor who was trying hard to bury his laughter in his sleeve.  
  
"Think this is funny, do you Critter. Just you wait, the minute a fight breaks out, this skirt comes off and I whip out a sword. I hate dressing like a girl, just because I am one don't mean I have to act like it."  
  
Davies put an end to the ensuing argument with a gruff command. "Tie up the boat, Critter and pay the man."  
  
Taking Gwen's hand, he made a show of helping her up onto the dock. Once she was ashore, she swatted his hand away and strode off toward the bustling center of Tortuga. Davies trailed behind, watching her with interest.  
  
She sure has grown up to be quiet an alluring lady, he thought to himself. If only she wasn't so damn set on being manly. You'd swear that girl had testosterone.  
  
As if feeling the Captain's eyes on her back, Gwen turned abruptly and frowned. "If we're to play this part, Sir, you best take my arm." She offered her left arm to the man and huffed when he took it and began to lead her into the nearest bar.  
  
"Just act natural," Davies said, seeing Gwen fidget next to him as he took a seat at a small table near the bar counter.  
  
"Natural, if I were to do THAT, Sir, I would stride right up to that bar and order a straight up whiskey, then stride right back here and thump down to drink it. I would not be sitting pretty dressed like this!"  
  
The Captain made no move to comment, knowing anything he said would just anger his first mate more. "You're a good pirate, Gwen. But sometimes you are real hard to get along with."  
  
He got no answer to that question and set about to search the bar for any crew that looked worthy to serve on the Corinth. To his great surprise, and slight dismay, a familiar face entered the bar, followed by another man he knew.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow."  
  
Gwen's head snapped up, whipping toward the doorway. It couldn't be! He was supposed to be dead, marooned by Barbossa years ago! She chose to lead him on a bit and not reveal her own identity.  
  
Apparently, Sparrow had heard his name and he turned toward the corner Davies sat in. A smile broke out on his face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Nate Davies. I ain't seen you around these parts in a right long time, mate."  
  
Sitting himself down beside Gwen, he looked her over and smiled. "You luck out and get the newest girl in the joint?" he asked, eying Gwen's bodice.  
  
Davies thrust his hand out and grabbed Gwen's shoulder. "Not quite, Jack. She doesn't work this joint."  
  
"Ah, another joint then?" Sparrow was obviously taken by the girl.  
  
"No, she works on my ship." Davies smirked when Sparrow's head snapped up.  
  
Frowning, the captain took a swig of Davies' drink. "You brought a girl onboard willingly then? Whatever for? Surely you can wait until you come ashore to have your fun?"  
  
Gwen had had enough and her hand fell to her side where her cutlass was hidden in the folds of her dress. Jack Sparrow or not, no one talked about her that way. But again, Davies hand stilled her attempts. "No, Jack, you don't understand. Gwen is my first mate."  
  
For a moment, it looked like Jack was going to laugh. But instead he leaned forward. "You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
When Gwen glared daggers at the pirate, Jack suddenly did laugh. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. You are the first female first mate I've ever met, well, all right, second...no, actually I think third," he trailed off thinking of someone in the past. The he regained his train of thought. "Gwen...?"  
  
"Turner. And I must say you do resemble a monkey, Captain Sparrow."  
  
At hearing her last name, Jack surged back in his seat and eyed her closely. "Turner...no relation to Bootstrap right?" He asked the question but already seemed to know the answer.  
  
Davies frowned. "Yes, this be his daughter."  
  
Jack grabbed a pint of ale and chugged it. "But you died! You died on my ship years ago, from that cutlass wound!"  
  
Gwen frowned. "No, I didn't. That was Barbossa's doing. He had it in his mind to mutiny on you for ages and he was really interested in me. Figured he could keep me aboard as his...well...fun. So he told everyone I had died, even my father."  
  
Sparrow's eyes narrowed. "So you were aboard then when they marooned me on that island...and when they strapped your father to the cannon."  
  
Gwen nodded, a shadow crossing her features. "Yes, Sir."  
  
Jack's face took on a sudden look of thrill. "Oh, this is going to be an interesting night."  
  
To the surprise of his three companions, Jack wasn't looking at any of them. His gaze was locked on the doorway to the tavern, locked to the two who had just entered.  
  
"Found something interesting to gawk at, Captain Sparrow?" Gwen chided, taking a long swig of her own ale, very much unladylike.  
  
Jack looked back toward her and leaned forward. "Yes, something you'd find quite interesting as well, Miss Turner."  
  
Gwen turned toward the entrance as well, not seeing what Jack could possibly be referring to. She saw a young woman and man enter the tavern, very much out of place in the drab bar. But other then that, there was nothing of interest. Then, she saw the recognition in the two's eyes.  
  
Hurrying over, the woman stood in front of Jack. "JACK! I have been wondering if you were alive and well! Fancy meeting you here."  
  
The young man approached a little slower, uneasy in the midst of the pirates it seemed. His eyes fixed on Jack with a little loathing, but for the most part acceptance. When his eyes focused on Gwen, he did a double- take.  
  
"I don't believe we've been introduced," he said, gesturing toward Davies and Gwen.  
  
Jack smiled now. "Ah yes, this is going to be an interesting night indeed." Turning to his companions he spoke. "This is Captain Nate Davies of the Corinth...and his first mate...Gwen Turner."  
  
Will's eyes widened. "Turner?"  
  
Gwen looked at the man closer, seeing a startling resemblance to her dead father. "Yes, what's it to you, mate?" she asked, very much a pirate's accent to her words.  
  
Elizabeth looked between the two in awe. "Jack, you can't mean...they aren't...are they?"  
  
Will also looked to Jack, as did Gwen. "Yes, Captain Sparrow...what do you know that we do not?" Gwen asked, her eyes flitting to Davies before focusing intently on Jack.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, apparently enjoying the attention and the fact he held knowledge they did not, Jack smiled. "Yes, Turner...two of them...didn't know she was still alive. See Gwen's father was nicknamed Bootstrap, Will."  
  
Will couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. A sister? Surely his father would have told him about her, written to him or something. "Why did he never tell me about her?" he muttered, not really expecting an answer. He got one anyway.  
  
"That's because he was right ashamed of it. I weren't born to no respectable lady, I was born to a miscreant in some bar town in the orient. Yeah, he loved me well enough, but he weren't about to go boasting about it."  
  
She spoke with barely restrained contempt, but also an air of misery. Davies rested a hand on her shoulder. Will, unable to restrain his curiosity anymore, blurted out. "I have a sister? I never knew...I, I don't believe it!"  
  
Gwen looked back to him now, almost as if seeing him for the first time. "Well, I guess we are related then. Funny, isn't it? Meeting in a place like this."  
  
Davies was about to continue when a man, drunk beyond reason, grabbed Elizabeth and tried to drag her away. The young woman was so surprised that all she could do was shriek in alarm.  
  
To the surprise of them all, the first to react was Gwen, whipping a cutlass from seemingly nowhere and holding it a hair's width from the man's face. "I'd be lettin' her go if I were you, mate."  
  
The man did as he was told, scowling at the girl. Knowing that her cover and that of her Captain was blown, Gwen turned to Davies. "Sir, we oughta be goin'. There'll be no foolin' anyone now."  
  
Davies stood and nodded. "Good idea. The men should have procured the necessary odd and ends by now. Nice to meet you Mr. Turner, and you as well, young lady. Good day, Jack."  
  
Gwen hesitated for a second in front of Will. "Yeh...uhm...nice to meet you."  
  
The two hurried from the bar and Jack jabbed Will in the ribs. "Mate, that's your sister. You always wanted to know bout your father, she obviously grew up with him...don't miss this opportune moment!"  
  
Elizabeth took hold of Will and dragged him out, followed by Jack. "Wait!" Will called, unsure of what he was going to say to the girl.  
  
Gwen and Davies turned at his voice. "What? We can't linger any longer, we have to get out of here before Norrington's cronies catch on," Davies said with barely restrained anger.  
  
Will, glancing at Elizabeth, hoped his words would not get him in trouble with his wife. "We want to come with you. Could you use a few more hands?"  
  
He felt Elizabeth stiffen beside him, but thankfully she didn't protest. Davies' eyes narrowed. "You sure about that? Sailing with a pirate's crew out of Tortuga might put you at odds with the good Commodore."  
  
Will laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time I've done it, Captain." His gaze fell on Gwen. To his surprise, she didn't seem too happy with the idea. But she didn't voice an opinion, just tugged upward on her dress collar.  
  
Elizabeth waited with baited breath for the answer. "Welcome aboard the Corinth then." That said, he turned and hurried off toward the boat docks, Gwen right behind him.  
  
Will took once last look at Jack and smiled grimly at the thumbs up he received from the pirate. What am I getting myself into? He wondered to himself as he and Elizabeth hurried to keep up with the two pirates.

* * *

OK THEN. THERE IT IS, A BIT MORE OF THE STORY. THE NEXT FEW POSTS WILL DEAL WITH CATCHING UP...THE STORY BEHIND GWEN AS SHE TELLS IT TO WILL. THEN ON TO THE PRESENT WITH THE ISLAND AND TREASURE AND JACK AGAIN. PLEASE REVIEWS!  
  
-Gwenneth


	3. Catching up: Part One

**Chapter** **Three**: _Catching Up Part One_:  
  
As soon as they were aboard the Corinth, sailors began running across the decks, securing lines and making ready the sails for departure. Gwen was in the thick of the action leaving open no opportunities for Will to speak to her.  
  
Elizabeth made herself useful down in the galley, helping the cook put away the food that had just been brought aboard from Tortuga. Will, on the other hand, did all he could to stay out of the crew's way.  
  
Captain Davies and Gwen all but ignored him as they went about their business and it wasn't until the ship was well away from shore that Gwen quietly approached the man. "Uhm..Will? Chow down in the mess now, you'd best come eat something."  
  
Smiling, Will followed the young woman who was now wearing a long-sleeve white blouse with a dark brown tunic over it. The outfit was completed by her brown trousers and shoes. The change from the dress was astonishing.  
  
"You look so different dressed as a pirate, Gwen."  
  
To his surprise, Gwen spun on him. "Don't you dare say anything about that dratted dress Will Turner. I hate them and I always will, I'm a pirate and that's all I am. I ain't never known how to be a lady, nor do I want to."  
  
Will raised his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything like that, just that you look completely different. Please, I don't want us to be enemies, Gwen."  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, Gwen eyed Will. "So why did you join the crew? I know neither of you are sailors, though I hear Ms. Elizabeth does have some rudimentary sailing knowledge."  
  
Chewing his lip Will hesitated. "I never really knew my father."  
  
There was that shadow again. The one that crossed Gwen's face whenever her father was mentioned. "I do not want to speak of him. I would prefer to forget it all, the whole deal." That said, she turned heel and stalked away, leaving a very confused Will in her wake.  
  
"Bootstrap is a tender subject with that one." Captain Davies appeared at Will's elbow. "She hasn't quite gotten over his death and all. I know it's been ages and all, but when you witness your father's murder at her age it sticks with you."  
  
"Witness?" Will asked, his eyes never leaving the passageway Gwen had gone down.  
  
Captain Davies sighed. "You and Elizabeth best take your meals with me in my cabin, Will. There's much to tell you."

* * *

Elizabeth put down her fork and wiped her hands on the napkin beside her plate. "So Gwen was aboard the Black Pearl when Jack Sparrow was captain? But he seemed to be unaware she existed?"  
  
"Oh no, not unaware," Davies answered, putting down his glass of wine. "Jack thought she was dead. Most everyone does. There was quite a battle between the Pearl and a merchant ship just before Bootstrap was murdered. Gwen was hurt real bad...apparently Barbossa told everyone she died."  
  
Will turned a stunned look on Elizabeth. "But she couldn't have been a day over 10 when that happened? How was she hurt?"  
  
"Well, no one but her, her father and Barbossa really know the details. Jack was busy dealing with the whole battle and it fell to his first mate to care for the girl. But Gwen says that Barbossa faked her death because he wanted her for his own use."  
  
He caught the look of contempt in Will's face at that. "He didn't use her, did he?"  
  
Davies chuckled. "No, Gwen pissed him off to no end and he finally got fed up with her and marooned her on an island. She'd barely healed enough to walk about yet. Lucky we found her or she woulda been dead."  
  
Will let the Captain's words sink in as he sat and twirled the wine glass in his hand. Gwen sure had gone through a lot in her short life, how in the world was he going to get her to talk to him about his father?  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Davies leaned forward and talked directly to Will. "Gwen is not mean, Will. Give her time, let her see that you are not ashamed of her birth and she will open up to you. She really is a swell girl."  
  
A small smile crossed Will's face. "It took me a while to accept my father was a pirate. I always thought he was a good, upstanding merchant sailor. I can already accept Gwen's birth; I would never fault a child for their parent's actions or status."  
  
Elizabeth frowned. Her father had initially faulted Will for his status, thinking the blacksmith unfit for his daughter's hand. But Will had persisted and shown that status is not everything. If anyone could accept Gwen, it was him.  
  
"Should I seek her out or let her come to me, I wonder?"  
  
Will didn't really expect an answer, he had been muttering to himself, but Davies ventured one nonetheless. "Gwen will seek you out in no time, Will. She might try to hide it, but having family is important to her and she will be dying to get to know you and make you like her."  
  
The three sat in quiet, thoughtful silence for the rest of the dinner, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Gwen perched on the highest point of the main mast, unsure of what she wanted to do about the two newcomers on board the Corinth. Half of her wanted to shun Will; he had been the son that her father never mentioned, the good respectable one of the family. But the other half of her was begging for family, she hated being alone and this man seemed interested in her.  
  
_Course he could just be interested in learnin' of father, not in me at the least. But what have I got to lose. Maybe he can tell me about father as well, I'm certain he knew him at some time.  
_  
Glancing out at the horizon, Gwen sighed. The sea was so peaceful, a far cry from her heart and mind at the moment. What if Will rejected her because of her whore mother? That is what scared the girl the most. True, she had only lived with her mother for a few months, didn't even remember the woman who had birthed her. Larna had been a bar girl and had died soon after the girl's birth from alcohol poisoning.  
  
She looked down now, watching the men working down on deck. She liked her space atop the mast. Being as light as she was, Gwen was the only one who could safely perch up here without damaging anything. It was a place she could come that no one could follow her; no one could interrupt her solitude.  
  
"Gwen!?"  
  
A cry rose from somewhere on deck. "Damn it, Gwen!? You ain't up in that mast again, are ya?"  
  
She smiled, recognizing Captain Davies' voice. "Sir, you know me too well!" she called back, making her way back down to the ship's main deck with ease. "I was just thinking things through."  
  
"Thinking about what to do with our new friends, eh?" the captain asked, knowing full well what had been on Gwen's mind.  
  
"Yeah, I was. Think I came to a conclusion too. I oughta give the man a chance." Gwen looked up at Davies, waiting to see if he agreed with her decision. She had looked up to the captain of the Corinth as a father figure since he had rescued her from that island.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. You'll find them down in the cabins, likely resting after dinner with me."  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed at the last statement. "Dinner with you? Just how much did you tell them, Sir?"  
  
Davies frowned. "Nothing that I thought they shouldn't know. You always trust my judgment, do so now."  
  
"Aye Captain. I'll just be going to find Will now." She turned on her heel and disappeared below decks now, fairly flying down the ladders in her haste to find the man before she lost her nerve.  
  
"Whoa there!" Elizabeth took a quick step backwards after nearly being bowled over by the running female pirate.  
  
Gwen skidded to a halt, catching herself on the ladderwell rungs before she actually made contact with the woman. "Sorry bout that. In a bit of a hurry to talk to y'all before I lose my nerve I guess," she answered honestly.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh, yes. Well, Will is in there. I'll just be going up to get some fresh air. This is time you two should spend alone."  
  
Nodding in understanding and smiling her gratitude, Gwen rushed past Elizabeth, who watched the girl with a look of amusement on her face. Boy did that girl have energy!  
  
Rounding a corner, Gwen found Will with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the table in front of him. He looked rather forlorn or perhaps seasick. Gwen flung herself down in a chair next to him and slammed her elbows down on the table, jarring him.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head. I'm in the mood for talkin' and if you be wantin' to learn anything you best take advantage of that!" she smiled impishly at the man in front of her, amused by the surprise in his face.  
  
Jumping when the table was slammed, Will now sat back a little, wary of Gwen for some reason. The look in her eyes, a look of fierce determination, made him a bit nervous. Seeing the unease that she was causing, Gwen grinned.  
  
"Sorry, I don't wanna seem vicious. I'm just rather excited. I never knew anyone but father and I always wanted a brother."  
  
Will smiled now, relaxing. "I wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. After mother died, I came out to the Caribbean to find father, but I never did. Not until I had a run in with pirates did I realize that he had been one, or that he had been murdered."  
  
Realizing a moment too late that he had mentioned the murder, Will's eyes snapped up in time to see a shadow flit across Gwen's eyes. But she beat it aside, determined to talk to her brother.  
  
"Yes, well I knew nothing of a brother. I did know father had a wife somewhere and it wasn't my mother." She carefully averted the discussion of Bootstrap's murder for the time being, not entirely sure she was ready to talk about it.  
  
"So," Will began. "What was father like? Was he a good sailor? Did he have a sense of humor?"  
  
Gwen smiled, settling back in her chair. "He was a great sailor, but most pirates are. He wasn't fond of killin' people, nor was he fond of stealin' per se, but he did what he had to to live. Found it more appealin' to steal from the rich who could afford to lose a little."  
  
She relaxed into storytelling mode, knowing it was now or never. "He was a funny guy, Will. Always had a joke ready to cheer a person up, no matter the occasion. And he was a great swordsman, could do things with a cutlass that would awe any man."  
  
Will's eyes lit up. "Was he? I love swords. I'm a blacksmith, I make them and I practice with them every day for hours. Perhaps it runs in the family."  
  
Gwen nodded. "Must, I caught a bit too as I guess you saw in the bar."  
  
He nodded. "Yes and thank you for doing that for Elizabeth."  
  
The girl smiled. "No problem. Don't like people takin' advantage of girls," she answered.  
  
Will ventured a question. "What happened during that fight between the Pearl and that merchant ship that Captain Davies spoke of. He said he couldn't give details, he didn't know them."  
  
For a moment it looked like Gwen was not going to answer. But instead, she took a deep breath and fingered a pendant around her neck. "The Pearl had been following the merchant ship for a week when Captain Sparrow decided to attack it."  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Gwen Turner, how many times do I have to tell you not to play around on the mast! One good strong wind will rip you right outta there!"  
  
A small, dark-haired girl clambered down from the mast pole. "Sorry, father. I was just tryin' to get a better look at that ship we're gonna attack."  
  
Bootstrap Bill Turner, a thin, wiry fellow nodded and smirked. "You mean the ship the men are going to attack while you wait patiently in the cabin for it to be all over?"  
  
Gwen groaned. "But father! I'm good with a cutlass, better'n some of the men leastways! Please let me help this time, I want to fight with you."  
  
Before she even finished her sentence, the man began shaking his head. "NO. For the last time, no you are not going to fight, Gwen. This is not for little girls. I don't want you hurt."  
  
Grumbling under her breath, Gwen stamped off into to the hatch and flung it open, dropping down to the first deck below the main one, not bothering to use the ladder. Bill Turner frowned. She was getting more and more unwieldy as she grew older.  
  
"Don't try to grow up too fast, Gwen. You are young and a pirate's life is hard, I'll spare you from it as long as I can."  
  
Gwen, meanwhile, was deftly swinging her cutlass in graceful arcs, slicing the air in her space in the crew corner. "I'm good enough for a silly little pirate attack!" she muttered under her breath, frowning when she felt the ship speed up. The attack would come soon. "I'll be a monkey's aunt before I miss this fight." She vowed to herself as she sheathed the sword and hung it at her side.  
  
Then, the girl crept up to the main deck and hid herself behind some thick rigging rope. No one saw her sneak on deck and wouldn't notice her if she stayed still and quiet. When the chaos of battle began she would come out and help her father and fellow pirates.  
  
"Grappling hooks!" Shouted Captain Sparrow and ten or so grappling hooks with ropes attached were tossed deftly over to the merchant ship, caught by surprise in the early morning hours.  
  
Soon, pirates from the Black Pearl were wreaking havoc on the other ship, killing and maiming anyone in their way. Gwen, who had abandoned her hiding place, was watching in awe and barely restrained horror.  
  
This wasn't fighting, this was massacring! She couldn't really believe what they were doing. Then, she saw him. Her father, battling a large blonde man, apparently of some status on the ship from the uniform he wore.  
  
Her father was a formidable fighter, one of the best with a cutlass. But, he had been weakened by other fights and wasn't fairing well against this man. Gwen saw the man's blade cut into her fathers shoulder, slicing through to the other side.  
  
Shouting out, she easily swung across to her father's aide, startling the man so much that it didn't take her but a second to kill him and hurry to her father's side. The man looked at his daughter with fearful eyes.  
  
"Gwen...get back to the Pearl. This is no place for you!"  
  
He was about to go on when a young man hurried to the fallen blonde man, anger written in his features. "Father!"  
  
Gwen turned, her eyes dark with anger at first, but they lightened quickly. She had just killed that man's father. And she hated herself for it. Bill Turner was once again fighting, momentarily losing site of Gwen.  
  
But in the time he was not watching her, the young man had seen her. "You? I saw you hit my father, I saw you KILL him!" he pulled a cutlass from a sheath at his side. "I'll get revenge for my father's death."  
  
Coming close, he faltered. Gwen barely reached his chest. She was a small girl, even for her age. "You're a child."  
  
Gwen's faced was impassive. "Your father tried to kill mine. I couldn't let him."  
  
The man's eyes hardened again and he continued forward. "You might be young, but you're a pirate and I'll kill you now!"  
  
Not about to go down without a fight, Gwen raised her own cutlass and parried the young man's attack. His eyes flashed. "You have some skill with a blade kid, I'll give you that."  
  
Renewing his attack, Gwen was hard pressed to stop his onslaught. Yes, she was good with a blade, but had never fought a full-grown man in a battle for their lives before. She wished her father would see her now and come to her aid.  
  
I shouldn't have come over here...father would have been all right. I'm not going to win this fight. Almost as she thought it, Gwen missed a lunge and felt pain rip through her stomach.  
  
Gasping, she dropped her own weapon immediately and grabbed the man's arm to stop him from moving. Looking up slowly with pain-filled eyes, she met the man's gaze. His eyes were no longer hard.  
  
"My father's death is avenged." That said, the man ripped the sword from Gwen's body and she cried out.  
  
"GWEN!"  
  
As the girl fell back, strong hands caught her. "Father? I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough. But I couldn't let that man kill you!" she spoke quickly, her breath coming harder each second as the pain grew.  
  
Bill Turner was crying openly. "Stay with me, Gwen. I'll get you back to the Pearl." He wiped blood from the corner of Gwen's mouth. "Be strong."  
  
She didn't answer, her head lolled back and her eyes rolled closed.  
  
**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

A/N: Well, I'm not sure anyone is reading this story, but I promise it gets interesting. I give info on Jack's marooning and Bootstrap's death, then it's off to find treasure, have fights and get bloody! And for you Will-injured lovers out there, I'll tell you now it will come...same with Jack..I'll probably hurt him too! PLEASE give this a chance and r/r it! I'd be VERY happy if you did! :-)

-Gwenneth (and NO Gwen Turner is not one of those...whatchacallem's, Mary-Sues? I  
just felt that Gwen was a good pirate name!!)


	4. Catching up: Part Two

**Chapter Four: **_Catching up Part Two_

**Continuation of Flashback to the Battle...**

"What happened?" Captain Sparrow asked, moving aside the distraught father as he tried to get a look at Gwen.  
  
Between hitching sobs, Bill Turner spoke. "She...save me...saw the Captain wound me and she saved me." He buried his head in his hand. "The captain's son fought her."  
  
Jack was silent, looking at the bloody girl on the cot, watching the trickle of crimson leaking from her mouth and seeing the barely perceptible rise and fall of the little girl's chest.  
  
"Bootstrap, Barbossa will watch over her, we need to have someone look to your wound." Grabbing the man by the shoulders he forcefully dragged him from the cabin, gently closing the door behind him.  
  
After seeing the man was being seen to, Jack returned to the room and entered again. He sighed wistfully. Gwen was young, a good sailor and a good fighter. He hated to see her dying.  
  
"Well, what do you think Barbossa?" he asked, brushing stray strands of hair from Gwen's face.  
  
"Ain't gonna make it Captain, no way she will."  
  
"S'what I thought," he answered, wiping the blood from Gwen's chin. He noticed that the stomach wound barely bled now, the flow ebbing as her heart failed.  
  
"Shame, Cap'n, she was aweful cute and funny."  
  
Jack looked up and nodded. "Yes, she was. I leave Gwen in your charge, Barbossa. And...as much as it pains me to do...I... I don't want Bootstrap to see her like this. He doesn't need to remember his daughter like this, bloody and lifeless."  
  
Barbossa nodded. "Aye, sir."  
  
Turning on his heel, Jack left the room and headed up to the helm. Gazing out at the burning remains of the merchant ship and the small lifeboat floating away, he sighed. Had it been worth it?  
  
"Not bloody likely," he muttered. "All we got was some meat and ale." Shaking his head now he sighed again. "And Gwen will lose her life because of it."  
  
He wasn't aware of how much time had passed before Barbossa touched his arm. "Captain? I have something to relay to you from the crew and myself."  
  
Jack looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "Yes?"  
  
"Well sir. The crew and I think that if everything is an equal share among pirates, that ought to mean the location of this treasure we seek." Barbossa waited with baited breath for the answer. He was banking on Sparrow's heart-sick mind to not be clear.  
  
"All right, I guess that's fair enough," jack answered. And he gave up the bearings to Isla de Muerta.

* * *

Sighing as she twiddled her thumbs, Gwen looked up for the first time since she began her telling. "You know what happened when Captain Sparrow gave up the bearings, Barbossa and the crew mutinied and left him marooned on that island."  
  
Will had been deathly silent since Gwen had told him of her injury and the saving of their father. He looked closely at the young girl in front of him, unable to believe she had survived such a terrible wound.  
  
"Gwen, you didn't die obviously, but why didn't anyone know you were alive? Why did everyone think you dead...tell me what Barbossa did." He held his breath, hoping she'd continue.  
  
Frowning, Gwen fidgeted in her seat, again fingering the pendant on her neck. "Barbossa told everyone I had died during the night, than he had hidden me on the lowest deck where only the first mate would have reason to go. Course, the first mate was loyal to him and wouldn't go if he asked him not to."  
  
She didn't venture any more information and Will had to prompt her. "And why?"  
  
Gwen looked into Will's eyes and replied simply, "Barbossa liked kids. Not women."  
  
Her dark-brown eyes were glittering and it looked like she was ready to cry. Will, unsure what to do to help her, leaned forward and gripped her hands. "Please tell me he didn't do anything to you...please."  
  
For a moment, Gwen just stared at Will, surprised by his emotions. He seemed to genuinely care for her, was really frightened that Barbossa had done something to the girl. A small smile crossed her face. "I was far too ill for him to do anything, Will. And when I was well, he had already murdered father and I was not about to let him anywhere near me without kicking, punching, heck even biting him."  
  
Relief coursed through Will. He slumped and smiled wanly. "Thank the heavens for that. So you finally pissed him off enough that he marooned you on an island and left you to die."  
  
"Yes," Gwen answered, leaning back again. "I was still very very weak though. Barbossa had made his advances too early and my fighting back had prolonged recovery. I'm lucky Captain Davies found me when he did. I've been with him ever since."  
  
Will knew that Gwen had seen their father murdered. With her own eyes. But he was afraid to ask her to tell him about it, no matter how badly he had to know. Looking up, he saw her eyes on him.  
  
"You want to know something more, don't you Will?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do."  
  
"What?"  
  
Breathing deeply, he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Tell me of father's murder. I know somehow that you saw it happen."  
  
Gwen nodded mutely. "I should start with marooning Jack though...that led to father's murder."

* * *

"Hush...keep talkin' that loud and he'll hear you, you idiot!" the man he had been scolding frowned as he whittled at a ball of wood in his hand.  
  
"No...you keep yellin' at me and he'll hear you!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, the heavier of the two, with both eyes still in his head, leaned his ear against the door. "I don't hear any movement, let's go!"  
  
Easing the door open, the two crept in, pistols at the ready. The captain's quarters were always off-limits, strictly forbidden to any but the first mate. But it was under the first mate's orders that these two men had entered.  
  
Flat on his back, his arms crossed across his chest, the captain was fast asleep, snoring contentedly, oblivious to the approaching threat.  
  
"Just like a baby..."  
  
"Shut up you one-eyed boob!"  
  
"Right, sorry..."  
  
They reached the bed side and the one-eyed boob placed his pistol against the captain's temple. Two previously closed eyes snapped open, then widened in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing in my quarters, holding a pistol to me head, mates?"  
  
"Orders of Captain Barbossa. You're to come with us!" The heavy man answered, smiling and showing his full mouth of rotten teeth.  
  
"Barbossa...Captain? What in blazes is going on on my ship?!" Surging to his feet, Captain Jack Sparrow knocked the weapon aside and strode toward the door to the cabin.  
  
The one-eyed man shrugged. "Well, we got'em to go on deck."  
  
His comment was met with a frown as the two men hurried after the angered captain.

* * *

Will chose to interrupt for a moment. "How do you know the details? Were you conscious then?"  
  
Gwen shook her head no. "Barbossa liked to boast. He told me ALL about it. All about everything...so what I didn't see with my own eyes and even some things I did see he would tell me about."  
  
"Oh, right. Please, go on."  
  
"Right..."

* * *

"Barbossa, how dare you send two sailors into my room in the middle of the night, tell them to put a gun to my head and summon me under the orders of _Captain _Barbossa?"  
  
To say Jack was angry was an understatement. He was livid. Livid with rage but underneath the rage was great unease. Mutiny on a ship was a delicate thing. If the crew followed Barbossa, he was at the mercy of them and could do nothing to stop what they planned.  
  
"Jack...you're such a softy. Did you honesty think the crew here wanted a sap for a captain?" he smiled, clasping Jack on the shoulder. "It's time for a change of management, Jack. Out with the old, in with the new so to speak."  
  
Jack was at a loss. "You know the deepest, darkest, fiercest circle of hell is reserved for traitors and mutineers Barbossa and you are bound for it now."  
  
"Tie him up."  
  
Unable to do anything about it, Jack soon found himself tightly bound. His thoughts were muddled. He had never expected a mutiny. He had been captain of the Pearl for years and never heard any complaints. _Barbossa must have planted the idea in their heads. I should never have taken that man aboard my ship.  
_  
He heard a commotion from the rail behind him. "This ain't right; we shouldn't be maroonin' noone. It's murder...why don't we just drop him in some port and leave it be?"  
  
Jack recognized the voice as that of Bill Turner. "Bootstrap," another answered. "Don't let Barbossa be hearin' you talkin' like that. He'll have you stripped and strapped to a cannon in no time."  
  
Bootstrap didn't answer. He locked eyes with Jack, pleading forgiveness. There was fear in the man's eyes. And sorrow.  
  
An hour later found the once Captain Jack Sparrow, now Prisoner Jack Sparrow, seated in the brig. He was leaning against the metal bars when someone splashed through the inch or so of water on the deck to the door of the cage.  
  
"Cap'n?"  
  
Jack turned to face Bootstrap Bill. "You shouldn't be down here, mate." He was about to tell the man to return to his duties and avoid a conflict when he saw the tears streaming down his face. "Gwen..."  
  
"She's dead, Sir. Barbossa said it. An he won't let me see her! I just wanted to say goodbye to my daughter!"  
  
Pain ran through Jack at that last bit. He had been the one to give Barbossa the order to keep the man from the room. "You don't want to be seein' her like that Bill. Remember her up in the mast or pestering the crew. Not lifeless and bloody."  
  
Wiping tears from his eyes, Bootstrap straightened up. "You're right, Cap'n. I'm right sorry I can't let you outta there. I only hope you get picked up off that island. This ain't right."  
  
Jack smiled wanly. "At least one of you is still loyal. But one against the whole crew won't do it, Bill. I'm sorry about Gwen. She was a swell girl."  
  
"Aye, she was, Cap. She was."

* * *

"The next day," Gwen said, standing, "Barbossa sent Jack over the side with naught but a pistol, single shot and his cutlass. Left him for dead. And father...he knew all along about father bein' against it, but he didn't do anything at first."  
  
Will waited, his breath frozen in his throat. "After the crew returned from the island, babbling about treasure, I overheard Barbossa talking about father. And I knew he was in trouble. But I could barely move; I didn't know how to help him."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Smiling, Gwen turned to him. "I made myself get up and I worked on moving about with the injury. That way, if I was needed, I'd be mobile." She frowned. "It wasn't long before I was needed. But even then, there was nothing I could do."

* * *

"You've been against me the whole time, Bill Turner. For that traitorous act you will pay with your life. Let it be known to all that Bill Turner will visit Davy Jones Locker tomorrow at dawn!" turning to the men holding the pirate he added. "Take him away."  
  
Gwen was mortified. She didn't really understand why her father had not been in to see her, why she hadn't seen Jack in a while. All she knew was that the crew had found the treasure.  
  
Determined to see her father, Gwen put her work to use. Pushing herself to the edge of the bed she slid to her feet and wavered until she was sure she could let go and not fall. Her injury pained her, but she was determined.  
  
It was late at night and most of the crew was asleep so the trip to the brig was relatively uneventful. She was glad to see that no guard had been posted either. It wasn't like Bill had anywhere to go if he did escape. They were in the middle of no where and his fate was sealed. But Gwen would see him one last time.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Why does my mind torment me!"  
  
Gwen was surprised at the outburst from her father. She tried again. "Father? It's me."  
  
Bootstrap covered his ears and shook his head. "This is horrible. You're gone...dead."  
  
Then she knew. She realized just how wicked Barbossa was. Her own father thought she was dead. Reaching through the bars, Gwen put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him.  
  
Turning at the touch, the man's eyes locked on the figure outside his prison and he jumped back, breaking the contact. "Gwen? You can't be real, you are dead."  
  
Shaking her head and grimacing at the pain in her stomach, Gwen struggled to remain upright. "No, father. Barbossa lied. I'm not dead, I'm alive...healing."  
  
Regaining some composure, her father reached through the bars and caressed her face. "I wish circumstances were different Gwen. I'm so glad to see you alive...if only for a few hours more."  
  
"He can't kill you...he just can't. I won't let him!" She cried. "I can't do this alone any more, father. It just hurts too much!"  
  
How he longed to hold his baby girl. But he couldn't. As much as he was ashamed of the circumstances of her birth, he loved this child so much. It pained him to be away from Will, who he wanted nothing more than to be with, but he didn't want the boy to live a pirate's life. He hadn't had a choice with Gwen, he had no where to send her.  
  
"I love you, Gwen. I am proud of you. For surviving, for being who you are. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"I won't father. I love you too. I love you so much."  
  
And father and daughter cried the last hours of their lives together.

* * *

Will, speechless already, looked at the girl and couldn't believe she was holding in her emotions. But she was, no tears threatened to fall, no barely restrained sobs of sorrow. It seemed like she had detached herself from reality in order to relay the story.  
  
"Gwen? Are you sure you want to go on? If you don't want to speak of father's murder, don't do it. I would hate myself for causing you needless pain." Will still had a hold on one of Gwen's hands and was dismayed to feel her trembling.  
  
"No," she whispered. "I have to, I've kept it locked in too long, Will. And you have a right to know, he was your father too."  
  
Elizabeth had been listening from nearby, stopping when she had heard the tail end of the story, before Will had asked Gwen if she could continue._ I can't join them now_, she thought. _It would ruin the atmosphere. I will speak to Will later.  
_  
That solved, she went back up to find Captain Davies and tell him the Gwen was going to speak as Gwen began to tell Will of their father's death.

* * *

"William Turner, you have been accused of being a traitor, I hearby sentence you to death by drowning and order you to relinquish any and all treasure you possess on your being or in your belongings," Barbossa said, stepping in front of the condemned.  
  
He was unaware that Gwen was hiding in the ropes, nearly the same ropes she had waited for that fateful battle behind. Her breath caught in her throat and she saw her father's eyes flicker to where she was.  
  
"I have nothing to relinquish," the man answered, squaring his shoulders, intending to take his murder like a man.  
  
Barbossa frowned. "We all know you have a piece of that Aztec gold, Mr. Turner. We'll be having it now." He held out his hand.  
  
"It's long gone, Barbossa. As soon as we took it I sent it off."  
  
Gwen was shocked. _Sent it off? Where in the world would he have sent it?_ To his wife? She knew he had a wife somewhere, but he had never mentioned more then her existence to the young pirate.  
  
Barbossa was fuming. "Tie him to the cannon, boys. We have a killing to be getting along with."  
  
Gwen watched with tears streaming down her face as her father, her only family in this world, was tied to a cannon and maneuvered to the edge of the ship.  
  
"Any last words?" Barbossa asked, smiling.  
  
William Turner spoke forcefully. "Cap'n Sparrow was right, you will all go to the darkest circle of hell for your mutiny. I love you Gwen and I always will!"  
  
The cannon was thrust off the side of the ship and the crew scrambled over to the rail, guffawing as the man was dragged out of sight, never to be seen by mortal eyes again.  
  
Between her tears, Gwen gazed with murderous eyes on Barbossa. _I hope you rot in hell, Barbossa. My father's death will be avenged, even if I am unable to do it_.

* * *

"I dunno what happened to Barbossa, he got fed up with me awful quick," Gwen said, relieved that she was through telling Will of the murder.  
  
Will's head snapped up. "You do not know?"  
  
Gwen looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "Know what?"  
  
"Barbossa is dead, Gwen. Jack Sparrow killed him a few years ago."  
  
Gwen was speechless. "Cap'n Sparrow killed him? How, when!?"  
  
Will looked closely at her. "Did you not know of the curse? The curse on the crew because they stole the Aztec treasure? Surely you heard rumors?"  
  
Nodding she replied, "I did. But I had not heard what finally became of them all. We have been away from the area for a long time, over in Singapore."  
  
Sighing, Will slouched. "Yes, the Pearl's crew was cursed and in order to break that curse they needed to repay the Gods by returning the gold and giving blood. Everyone who took one had to return it with their blood."  
  
"Everyone?" Gwen asked, thoughtfully. "But that would mean that father's piece would have had to go back?"  
  
Will nodded. "Yes. It meant that."  
  
Gwen suddenly understood. "He sent it to you!"  
  
"Yes," Will said, smiling ruefully. "And I, in turn, lost it when our ship was attacked on the crossing from England when I was a child."  
  
"Lost it...so how did they break the curse?"  
  
"That, Gwen, is quite a story." Elizabeth smiled from behind the girl, waiting until she had recovered from the woman's surprise entrance. "Would you care to hear it?"  
  
"YES!" she laughed, motioning for Elizabeth to take a seat where she had been. Gwen, standing now, wrapped her hands in a bit of rope hanging from the overhead and leaned on it, effectively holding herself up.  
  
"Well, I was on the ship that found Will..."

* * *

**A/N: Pretty please r/r this! I hope this was an interesting chapter...I have always wanted to tell a bit more about Jack's marooning and Bootstrap's death. (I obviously took tying him to the cannon VERY literally!!)**

**-Gwenneth**


	5. More Pirates!

**_To my Reviewers: THANKS so much for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate feedback and I love to know that people are actually looking at the story. It's hard with a story I write that has a main, non-cannon character. But please keep reading because your continued reviews keep me writing.

* * *

_**  
**Chapter Five: **_More Pirates!_  
  
Hours later, Will finished the story. "After Elizabeth and I took out the last three pirates, I went up to the chest and cut my hand. Jack, unknown to Barbossa did the same and tossed his bloody coin to me."  
  
"As soon as I had them both in my hand, and all the blood had been repaid, the curse was lifted. Jack, knowing this, pulled the trigger."  
  
Gwen was bubbling with excitement. "I can only imagine the look on Barbossa's face!" she exclaimed gleefully, thrilled that the man was really dead.  
  
"Yes, well, he said to Jack, 'All those years and you waste your shot.'" Will mimed.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, as did Gwen, then the woman added. "Oh but the best part was when Will said, 'He didn't waste it.' Then he dropped both coins into the chest and Barbossa ripped open his shirt and saw blood pouring from his chest."  
  
At the mention of blood, Gwen's eyes widened and she swallowed. Surprised by her reaction, Elizabeth asked quickly. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"  
  
Will was a bit surprised too. Gwen had no trouble speaking of her injury, but he guessed the memory pained her nonetheless. "There is much you missed, Elizabeth."  
  
Gwen smiled again. "I'm fine, sorry to react that way. He deserved what he got and our father's death has been avenged. I should like to thank Captain Sparrow some day."  
  
Will laughed. "Yes, he will definitely take the credit, he felt immensely proud to be able to do that. After all, Barbossa did maroon him on an island and steal his ship a couple of times!"  
  
The laughing trio was interrupted by a sailor running down the ladder. "Gwen! Ship on the horizon, Captain needs you!"  
  
Will was astonished at the transformation. One minute she was laughing with her brother and sister-in-law, the next she was all work and no play. "You two best come on deck; we don't know who it is yet."  
  
Not hesitating for a moment, the two ran after Gwen.

* * *

"Gwen, get up there, see if you can't see the colors their flyin'!" Davies said, thrusting a looking glass into the girls hand and pushing her toward the mast.  
  
A small smile crossed her lips. "You _want_ me to climb it, huh?"  
  
She evaded his swat and hurried up the mast, clinging to its uppermost level with both legs and raising the looking glass to her eyes. "Who are you?" she muttered.  
  
"Well?" Davies called.  
  
"They're flyin' British colors, but that's the Black Pearl, Sir." Gwen said, surprised to see her old ship.  
  
"The Black Pearl," Davies muttered to himself. "What she be doin' out here, I wonder?"  
  
Gwen hurried down from the mast and handed the glass back to the Captain. "What do we do, Sir? Are we going to come around?"  
  
"Aye, come around."  
  
Without so much as a backward glance, Gwen ran up to the helm and took the wheel from the sailor on duty. "Go!"  
  
Will and Elizabeth followed Captain Davies to the helm and joined Gwen. "What's going on?" Will asked. "Are we going over there?"  
  
As they spoke, a ship materialized out of the fog, directly abroad the Pearl. Gwen called out, pointing. "That ship is about to attack the Pearl, Sir!"  
  
Almost as she finished her sentence, cannon fire erupted from the second ship, tearing into the side of the Pearl. Davies raised the glass to his eyes and frowned. "That's another pirate ship."  
  
Gwen was surprised. "Really?"  
  
Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes. "Pirates...two ships of them were enough. Do you have any idea who is on that second ship?"  
  
Davies shook his head. "No."  
  
All eyes turned on Gwen who had grumbled lightly. "Sir, we should help them."  
  
"Gwen? Help them?" Davies asked, confused.  
  
"Sir, we should help the Pearl. Least I will." She looked at him shyly. "No offense meant, but I still have some allegiance to Jack Sparrow."  
  
Will and Elizabeth nodded. "He is our friend too."  
  
Davies sighed. "Very well then. Make way for the Pearl. We'll give them others a chance to run before we fire on the second ship though."  
  
Smiling, Gwen nodded. "Aye, Sir." She went about steering the ship while Captain Davies ordered another sailor to raise the pirate colors.  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked on in worry as the ship alongside the Pearl kept firing. It was only a moment more before they saw the approaching Corinth and the cannon fire ceased.  
  
"Now we shall see if they wish to take on two ships," Davies muttered, instructing Gwen to pull along side the other ship. "This is Captain Davies of the Corinth, we are in league with the Black Pearl and Captain Sparrow, do you wish to continue this attack or leave now?" he called toward the deck of the pirate ship.  
  
To his surprise a female voice erupted from the ship. "Two against one, what unfair odds, Captain Davies. We will desist this one time."  
  
Gwen, astonished to hear a female captain, craned her neck to get a glimpse of the woman. But she was unsuccessful and watched instead as the ship slowed pulled away, leaving the Corinth and the Black Pearl side by side.  
  
"Well, Davies! I'll thank ye for that!" Cried a voice from the Pearl. Gwen laughed a bit, seeing Jack Sparrow caressing the ships wheel aboard his ship.  
  
"I have friends of yours aboard who wished to aide you, as well as a former crew member with some residual allegiances," Davies answered. "Can we have a parler?"  
  
"Aye!" Jack laughed. "Come aboard, mates!"  
  
Soon, Davies, Gwen, Will and Elizabeth were aboard the Black Pearl, sitting around a table in Jack's quarters. As the wily pirate munched an apple, Davies spoke. "So what brings you to this here island, Jack? Odd we both left Tortuga for the same place."  
  
That was news to Will and Elizabeth. Both shot a look at Gwen, who shrugged in confusion as well.  
  
Jack laughed. "A pirate seeks treasure, Nate. You ain't the only one who'd heard of this here treasure and I doubt we'll be the only two to seek it. That was perfectly obvious moments ago. That ship..." he paused. "That ship was captained by Liselette Jonah. Right mean pirate that woman is. Don't know what irked her, but she's not to be reckoned with lightly."  
  
"So, she'll be back then..." Gwen muttered, looking to Jack.  
  
"Hells yes! Only this time, she'll be far angrier than ever, I do believe. You spoiled her clean kill and claim to the treasure. Now, speaking of treasure...what do we do about this situation? We both are here, both want the treasure..."  
  
Davies frowned. "I suppose there could be enough to go around Jack. What so you to an accord? We both seek the treasure, work together, and split it even among the Pearl and the Corinth?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Jack finally smiled, looking at his companions. Thrusting out his hand to the captain of the Corinth, he answered happily. "We have an accord then. I could always use more men...and women...to find this treasure. There be tales of curses and boobytraps on this island!"  
  
Davies frowned. "_YOU_ could use more men...hey now; we both run this operation, Jack Sparrow. You ain't gonna be no pirate 'commodore' this time!"  
  
The all laughed at the look on Jack's face. But he quickly washed it away with a big, toothy grin.

* * *

**A/N: Glad that some people are actually reading this story! I thought no one would because of the character I made up! Next we shall see some of those boobytraps and curses coming around! (Least...I THINK we will...I have to write it still...) Please continue to let me know if you like this...**

-Gwenneth


	6. What's this about treasure?

**_Reviewer responses for previous five chapters:  
_**  
**Jeshika-chan**: Thank you SO much for reading this story and I am glad you find it holding your interest. This chapter is hopefully to your liking, being the beginning of the treasure adventure!!  
  
**Helluin-trip:** I hope you like this bit...I am trying hard to get Jack to sound like Jack...Sorry it took so long to post this...I HOPE you post too!!!  
  
**Sunnyhunny**: Ack...sorry for the long wait...if you consider this wait long! Some people think I post awfully fast! Anyway, glad you like...  
  
**AND AN OVERALL THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU AGAIN! I ENJOY THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I AM TRYING TO WRITE AND POST REGULARLY...BUT I ALSO HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES I AM WORKING ON AT THE SAME TIME!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**: _What's this about treasure_?  
  
As the shore parties beached their rowboats, Will and Elizabeth trailed after Gwen and the two captains.  
  
"Jack? You mentioned curses and boobytraps," Elizabeth called out, stumbling on jutting tree roots at the edge of the forest. "Just what sort of curses and traps are there here? And how do you know about them?"  
  
Jack continued his swaying prance through the trees, looking as though he had no intention of answering her. Then his voice piped up happily. "Well, Miss Elizabeth, that is rather a long story actually."  
  
Gwen, who had the same questions running through her mind, reached forward and grabbed Sparrow's shirt tails, effectively stopping him in his traps. "You best level with us Jack."  
  
His eyes were wide with awe. Not many people just grabbed Jack Sparrow. But this was Gwen...the little girl he had allowed to sail on his ship, the one who always used to climb the mast and bring laughter to the men. He just couldn't refuse her.  
  
"All right, I will tell you," he spun back around, heading into the forest again. "Just lay off the clothes missy. I take pride in my appearance."  
  
He grimaced with Will and Elizabeth both snorted at that statement. But Jack chose not to retaliate. Instead, he told them where he had learned of the treasure.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Captain! There's a man in the water, Sir! Looks like he's been adrift awhile, Cap!" Gibbs was hanging over the side of the Pearl, pointing at something bobbing up and down in the water like a cork.  
  
Sparrow, hurrying down from the helm, leaned over beside him and his eyes narrowed. "Looks like a pirate, Mr. Gibbs." Hesitating only a moment, he made his decision. "Haul'im aboard then." Calling to some sailors, as he returned to the helm, he ordered the ship to a full stop to pick up the drifter.  
  
It wasn't long before the sopping wet pirate was lying on a bed in sickbay aboard the Black Pearl. Gibbs and Sparrow hovered over him while the Doc examined the man. "Will he be all right, you think?" Gibbs asked, fingering the holes in the man's tunic where he had been slashed and stabbed a few times.  
  
Doc raised his eyes to meet Sparrow's. "I don't rightly know, Mr. Gibbs. He's been through hell, that's for sure. Stabbed, slashed and knocked around a bit. But these look like they are at least a week old. This sailor's been at sea for that whole time."  
  
Sparrow was silent. "Do you think he's a marooned sailor?"  
  
Doc shook his head. "Not likely. These are not self-inflicted, they are most definitely attacks."  
  
Jack nodded and moved closer to the man, seeing something bulging in his shirt pocket. Reaching his hand in, the pirate captain removed a cloth bundle. Unwrapping the cloth, the three pirates were met with gold.  
  
"Well I'll be!" Gibbs cried, his eyes wide with shock. "That's got to be the biggest hunk of solid gold I've ever laid eyes on, Cap!"  
  
Jack stared at the gold, a thousand questions running through his mind. "I sure hope this man wakes, there's a lot of things I'd like to ask him..." the man muttered.  
  
As if he had heard the captain's words, the man on the cot stirred. His eyes were puffy and red, his face extremely bloated, but the eyes cracked open and the man muttered, "Where am I?"  
  
Leaning forward, Jack hid the gold chunk behind his back. "You're aboard the Black Pearl, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow; this here is Mr. Gibbs and the Doc. What happened to you sailor?"  
  
The man swallowed hard, trying to wet his pallet. The Doc helped him to sip some water. "We found a treasure, Captain Sparrow. Mighty Viking treasure it was. Lots of solid gold, lot's of jewels. But it's cursed I tell you. Cursed!" he broke into a fit of coughing and it was a few moments before he could stop.  
  
Jack was sincerely interested now. "Just where be this treasure, mate?"  
  
The man's eyes widened in horror. "No you can't go there. Can't take me back there, I won't go! Never!" he began to thrash and the Doc held him down.  
  
"No one is going anywhere!" he said loudly. "Answer the Captain so we know where NOT to go."  
  
Settling down the man nodded, falling for the ploy. "Island called Paradisio, not on any maps, only a few leagues from here, due south. But I tell you, that island is cursed and all that go there die! Booby traps and cursed demons! Don't go there! Don't go!"  
  
He began to convulse now and to their astonishment, blood spurted up from his mouth, spraying into the air as the man jerked and writhed on the cot. The Doc began to work over the man, trying to stabilize him.  
  
But one particularly sharp jerk snapped the man's back and he fell back to the cot, silent and unmoving. Sparrow reached forward, touching the sailor's neck.  
  
"I'll be..." he muttered. "The man's dead."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"There," Jack said, spinning to face those following him. "I told you all I know. I don't even know where on this island that treasure is. So, if you please, don't ask any more questions."  
  
Gwen was frowning. "If you don't know where it is, why are we hurrying through the forest, knowing there are traps and cursed demons?"  
  
Jack looked at her with a smirk. "You have a better idea, mate?"  
  
Shaking her head in disdain, Gwen didn't answer. Will backed her up though. "Gwen has a point, Jack. We could be walking into a trap. Shouldn't we have a game plan or...something?"  
  
Jack let out a long sigh of frustration. "Must everything be planned out these days?" he muttered. "Fine, here is the plan. I am going to waltz around this island until I see signs of cursed demons or traps. Then I will make a real plan."  
  
To the surprise of them all, Davies spoke up. "Good plan, let's move."  
  
"_What_?" Gwen shrieked. "A good plan? What kind of good plan is that?"  
  
Davies and Jack exchanged glances. "We're bloody pirates, Gwen. We don't pretend to be the brightest." Jack answered. Gwen glared daggers at the man, then laughed.  
  
"Bloody pirates indeed. All right, let's go."

* * *

"Jack...this is getting ridiculous! We are going in circles!" Elizabeth said, ripping her dress from a thorn bush. "We passed by this stupid rock cliff at least four times already!"  
  
Sparrow stopped in his tracks and shot the cliff, then Elizabeth, a succinctly dirty look. His eyes narrowed. "Well, yes, I do believe you're right, Miss Swann! What do you suggest we do then? I know there is a treasure on this island and I'm not leaving til I find it!"  
  
As Jack and Elizabeth sparred verbally, Gwen sauntered off toward the cliff face, fully intending to find a suitable tree to climb and see if she could perceive anything from the air. Will watched her warily, thinking about those booby traps.  
  
The girl reached the cliff face and found the perfect pine to climb, but before she had a chance to reach for the lowest branch, the ground beneath her began to tremble. Without thinking, she jumped, grabbing hold of her intended branch.  
  
The ground disappeared from below her, revealing a narrow but well-defined tunnel. Swinging herself forward and jumping to the land just to the side of the tunnel, Gwen looked at the others who were now staring at her in shocked silence.  
  
"Well, we might try down there..." she muttered.  
  
Will hurried over to her, peering down the tunnel into the inky blackness. "Are you all right there, Gwen?"  
  
She smiled lightly. "Yes, soon as my heart stops tryin' to break outta my chest."  
  
Jack hurried over, stooping down. He took a flint from his pocket and a piece of old parchment from the folds of his jacket. What he was doing with parchment, none of them could figure, but it was handy right now.  
  
Lighting the parchment on fire, Jack flung it down the hole, revealing a set of carved steps, covered in the dirt that had fallen from above. He looked warily at the hole and frowned. "Well, it does look like it's meant to be traveled. But I wonder if it is meant as a trap or not."  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Davies muttered, moving forward. "Go down there."  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Elizabeth shouted, pushing the pirates away from the hole and grabbing Will's arm. "You can't go down there! What if the whole thing caves in on you and kills you all?"  
  
Will didn't argue with her, but inwardly he doubted that was going to happen. Something about this just seemed right. "Don't you think if this was a trap it would have been uncovered and inviting to trespassers? I mean, why would they hide it so well if they wanted people to go down there and be killed?"  
  
Sparrow clapped him on the back and grinned. "Good thinking whelp. Why don't you go right on ahead and try it first then?"  
  
Elizabeth fervently shook her head. "I think not!"  
  
Gwen frowned. "I uncovered the blasted thing, I'll do it." She pushed Jack out of her way and stepped down the stairs into the tunnel, muttering about cowardly pirates as she went.  
  
Jack and Davies exchanged glances, shrugged and followed after her.  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at each other in disgust and sighed.  
  
"Here we go again!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this post. I hope I am setting the scene for how our heroes and heroines (or should I say pirates and uh...piratesses?) are going to interact with each other. I'm big into making them sound...well...funny. Am I doing a good job! Please R/R! I just love to hear from you guys! THANKS**

**-Gwenneth**


	7. Treasure Keepers

**To InsanePirate624: **You have been reviewing my other stories and I'm glad you are reading them. It's been so long since I posted to this one I hope you haven't forgotten what the heck it was about! LoL. Anyway, here is an update and I really hope anyone who reads it likes it! hopes you like it especially

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: _Treasure-Keepers_

Gwen realized quickly that they wouldn't be able to go far unless they found a torch of some sort. To her great surprise, the tunnel was lined with them. Looking back at the dim figures of her companions, Gwen gestured toward the walls.

"Someone have a light? We will need some of those."

Jack produced the same flint he had used to light the parchment earlier and held it to one of the torches. Surprisingly, it appeared to be doused in something flammable because it lit right away and did not immediately die out.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances. _This is almost too easy, _Will thought to himself as he followed Jack and Davies, who each had a lit torch now. Gwen was directly in front of him and from the looks of her stiff posture; she wasn't thrilled with this tunnel.

Elizabeth shuttered beside him. "This reminds me of that cavern with Barbossa," she muttered darkly, clutching his arm a little tighter. Elizabeth wasn't a coward, but that ordeal with cursed pirates had gotten to her.

Suddenly, Jack drew them all to a halt. The tunnel ahead of them broke off in two directions. One of them was filled with cobwebs and looked unused; the other was open and left plenty of room for them to walk side by side.

"Which do we take?" Will whispered aloud, not really expecting an answer.

Gwen glanced between the two paths, confused. It sure looked like the left path had never been taken since it was built, but then again, maybe that was why the treasure was as yet unclaimed.

"Shall we vote on it?" Gwen joked.

Jack shook his head. "I think we best take the road less traveled, mates."

His companions exchanged chagrined looks. But they did not argue, each had thought the same themselves. Jack took the lead and Davies now took up the rear. Pushing aside cobwebs, they entered the left tunnel.

There was silence as they walked down the pitch black tunnel. It wasn't until Davies stopped short that they realized they were not alone.

"We are being followed," the Corinth captain said, moving alongside Jack. "I don't know who it is, not someone from our ships though, that I'm sure of."

Jack nodded, peering into the inky black as if he was trying to see their pursuers. "We keep going then. Perhaps they will show themselves eventually."

Turning on his heel, Sparrow continued down the tunnel. Gwen frowned. She didn't like that someone was following them. She had a sense of foreboding all of a sudden and was not fond of the feeling.

She fell back beside Will and Elizabeth and whispered, "I don't like the way this feels. Something is not right here, you best be on your guards."

Nodding in agreement, Will's hand fell to his sword hilt. "I agree, whatever hunts us is close."

Almost as the young man finished his sentence, there was a shrill, blood-curdling screech from behind them in the tunnel. Everyone froze and drew weapons, even Elizabeth had a dagger out.

Waiting tensely, they listened to the sounds of what seemed to be hundreds of small feet. "What in the world?" Jack grunted, not believing his ears.

Soon they saw their pursuers and it chilled the blood.

Small in stature, only about two feet tall, they resembled miniature demons. With long tails and pointed ears, their skin falling off in places, the creatures did not seem to be alive. But they surely weren't dead, the group knew, because they were brandishing sharp swords and barbed clubs.

Jack's eyes widened. "What in the blazes are they?" he asked as he sidestepped a sword aimed for his gut and swung his own blade toward the small being. It connected and severed the head from the body, yet to his astonishment, the creature kept coming minus its head.

The pirate's eyes widened. "Me and bloody curses! I don't believe the luck!"

Gwen jumped backward to avoid a club, slamming into a wall in her haste to move. She cursed loudly, lunging to the side to avoid a lunging sword. The others were similarly engaged in deadly dances and it seemed like their attackers would never stop coming.

"Nasty little blighters?" Jack muttered darkly as he severed another head and glanced around at the legion of headless demons now attacking him. "These things are worse then Barbossa's men; at least they were incapacitated for a second when they lost their heads."

Will and Elizabeth frowned. Jack couldn't have been more right. Nothing seemed to stop these creatures. Will, frustrated now, hacked at one particularly bold demon until there were little more then five inch pieces tottering across the ground.

Seeing this, Gwen smiled lightly. _I see impatience runs in the family,_ she thought idly. Then, an idea struck. "Maybe if we cut off anything capable of wielding a weapon they won't be able to attack us any longer!"

Sidestepping another headless creature, she hacked at its arms until there was nothing but a torso on legs. In this state, the creature could do nothing to hurt her except perhaps kick her in the shins.

Following suit, the others worked at disarming, literally, all the creatures. There were a lot of them though. Jack, who they seemed to have singled out, was having a time of it and Gwen noticed this.

Frowning, she hurried over, landing a solid kick to a creature about to decapitate the pirate captain. Jack spun on his heel, saw her and the creature, and flashed a toothy grin. "Thanks, mate!"

"No problem, I owed you one for killing Barbossa," Gwen answered as she smashed the pommel of her sword onto a creature's back. "You think this was the right passage then?"

Jack laughed. "Yes, it think it might be. Can't imagine why else they buggers would attack us."

Gwen was about to answer when she heard a cry of pain. Spinning around to find its source, she saw Will on one knee. Blood was spilling from his thigh from a nasty slash and he was trying hard to hide the pain.

Elizabeth, while she was a good fighter, wasn't able to do much with her dagger and was having a time protecting him while he struggled to stand. Gwen, seeing Jack was no longer in danger for the most part, hurried in their direction, catching Davies in the corner of her eye. He seemed just fine, in his element.

Reaching Will and Elizabeth, Gwen swatted at the nearest creature, glad to see that they were waning in number. All of the pirates were tiring and it would do them no good if more of these things were to appear.

By now, Will was wobbling, but on two feet. Gwen saw him totter and reached out to steady him. In doing so, she left herself open and it probably wasn't her brightest move of the day.

"Look out!"

Letting go of Will, Gwen spun around, swinging her sword like a club. It connected with creature flesh just as the creatures own sword connected with Gwen's uncovered left side. She had seen the blade a split second before it hit, giving her just enough time to throw herself backward and avoid the brunt of the blow.

Still, the slash was deep and she stumbled back into Will, sending both of them to the ground. Elizabeth hurried to cover them, as did Jack and Davies who saw what had happened.

Will looked at Gwen, saw the blood and her grimace and immediately reached out to help her. Reluctantly, she accepted the hand up, but only because it was not the time to argue. There were soon no more creatures scurrying around that could harm them, though a few headless ones were still banging into walls in an attempt to find their way from the tunnel.

Davies immediately turned his attention to Gwen and Elizabeth turned hers to Will. Oddly, Gwen and Will were each interested in...other things.

"Will, are you all right?"

"Gwen, are you ok?"

Both had spoken at the exact same time and as soon as the words were out of their mouths and the tunnel was thrown into silence; Will and Gwen burst out laughing.

"Now I don't see how that was so funny," Elizabeth whispered to Jack.

The pirate shook his head in confusion and threw up his hands. "Me neither, mate, me neither."

The laughter quickly died down, however, when both Will and Gwen started to feel the pain of their wounds and began wavering on their feet.

"I don't feel so good, I think I better sit down," Gwen muttered, tottering dangerously. She was pale and looked ready to pass out. Will didn't look much better.

Jack, eyes narrowed, moved to Gwen and pulled aside the bloody jerkin. His eyes narrowed more. The cut was nasty, but in itself it was relatively harmless. He knew Gwen had seen worse wounds.

Now his eyes widened in recognition and he pulled his bottle of rum from his hip. Quickly, he used it to clean the wound, surprising Gwen who didn't have time to protest before the spirit stung.

"Jack!" she cried, jerking away in anger and pain. "What are you doing?"

He sighed, moving to Will and doing the same thing he had just done. "Poison mate. Those aren't just ordinary cuts, you are too sick too soon for comfort. Trust me, Gwen. This will hopefully wash off most of it."

She was silent now, too dizzy and weak to care.

Will wavered again, swaying. Then, he toppled over, unconsciousness stealing him away. Gwen was right behind him.

The others exchanged glances and immediately tried to rouse their companions. But the Turners wouldn't wake.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Will and Gwen aren't looking too good are they? Well, hopefully someone is still reading this. If so, please drop me a review so I know that and I don't assume I have forever to dawdle before I update. Otherwise, I might forget this story again because of my other two...**

**-Gwenneth**


	8. Three Vials

_**Reviewer responses for Chapter 7:**_

**Crazy Pigwidgeon: **Hey! I'm glad you like this fic. I'm sorry it took me so long to update...been busy with work and all. But I didn't want you to hex me! looks hopefultell me I'm not too late!

**DepplUVER: **Ok...you're right, Elizabeth needs to be stronger. I will do better in the future...thanks for pointing it out. Thanks so much for reading and I'm glad you like the story. I was hoping I had Jack close to right...he isn't the easiest guy to write!!

**InsanePirate624: **Hey there...yeah, this is definitely not as good as my LotR fics...only because I neglect this one kind of. I was not going to post it when I first wrote it, but I am glad I did.

**CommodoreJewlz: **Sorry this took so long! I have too many stories going! Glad you like it and hope this isn't too short or stupid an update...

**Brenda: **Glad you like...sorry bout the wait.

**Staci: **OK...I will not forget about this story indefinitely! It might take me a while to update though...sorry about that. I hope you have this on author alert or something so you will get the updates when they come! Glad you like it!

* * *

****

**Chapter Eight: **_Three vials _

Light began to filter in through slitted eyelids. Will groaned. "Lizbeth? Are you all right?"

A small laugh rang out. "Yes, Will. Can you open your eyes all the way for me, love?" Leaning forward, the woman put a hand on Will's face. "Come on, you can do it."

And do it he did. Once he was more awake, Will looked to his side where Gwen was coming around as well. Neither one of them made a move to rise, but at least they had regained consciousness.

Jack and Nate were nearby, speaking in low tones. They looked agitated and in supreme disagreement over something. But Elizabeth had not bothered to see what it was about, she was too busy tending and worrying over Will and Gwen.

"What's going on?" Gwen muttered, pushing herself into a sitting position, waving Elizabeth aside. "I'm all right."

"No, you're not," was the slightly exasperated reply. "You two were poisoned by some 'creatures' I have never seen the likes of before. You are _not_ fine, no matter how much you _try _to convince me you are."

Will and Gwen looked at Elizabeth in shock. She was sure a commanding presence when she wanted to be! "Okay, sorry. You're right," Gwen muttered again.

Now the woman smiled. "That's better. Come on, up you guys go. We can't sit here forever, those things might return and we are now short two members."

"We're still here," Will protested. "We can fight. Just not well, or fast, or strong, or...hmmm...I don't know that I _could_ fight now that I think about it." He confirmed his words by teetering dangerously, only preventing himself from falling by latching onto the wall.

Jack and Nate came over now. "Glad to see you up and about mates. What do you make of this?" He held out a piece of dirty, torn and yellowed parchment. "Found it lying on the ground there."

Will, Gwen and Elizabeth looked at the paper all at once. It had a multitude of strange drawings on it, but the meaning seemed somewhat obvious. "Looks like a warning. Tells us if any of us are bled by their weapons, we have to drink the vial of liquid or we die," Gwen said sarcastically. "Is this for real?"

Jack nodded. "Quite. The little devils left it, skewered to the ground with a sword. Seems you two have a big problem on your hands."

"On _their_ hands?" Elizabeth countered. "You do mean _we _have a big problem on _our_ hands! We can't abandon Will and Gwen to figure this out on their own!"

Jack raised his hands in front of him. "Now hold on just a minute, mate. I didn't say any such thing! Hold your curls, Miss Turner, we aren't abandoning anyone."

Elizabeth huffed angrily, flipping her hair out of her face. "Hold my curls," she muttered darkly. "How funny."

Gwen turned to Nate. "So we look for this bloody vial, choose one and that's that?"

He nodded. "Yes, so it would seem. But I'd reckon the wrong vial would be deadly. Otherwise this wouldn't be no legitimate treasure. All of those have their lovely booby-traps and poisons."

He was being sarcastic, but his voice held an air of worry as well. He had grown quite fond of Gwen and didn't fancy the idea of losing her. Will winced lightly, his head was spinning and his wound was beginning to throb.

Seeing Will waver on his one good leg, Jack suddenly surged forward and flung the young man's arm over his shoulder, beckoning for Gwen and Nate to do likewise. "Come on then, let's be off to find that vial."

The posse quickly set off into the nearest tunnel, hoping they would find the vials and that when they did it would not be a difficult choice. Of course, there was no such luck as they were soon to find out.

Turning a bend in the tunnel, Will and Jack, who were in the lead, gasped in awe. "How in the world will we know which to choose," Will groaned.

The others quickly caught up. Peering into the chamber, their eyes were met with hundreds of vials of all different shapes and sizes. Gwen's heart leapt at the sight. "There must be hundreds of them? We'll never figure this out in time!" Her normally unemotional voice was tinged with panic.

"Well, look at this here paper again, it looks like these vials are short and fat, many of these here are long and thin...we can rule those out." Nate gestured to a nearby group of vials. "Look, these are closer to the drawing."

Hope rekindled, Will and Gwen joined the others in searching for the vial in the picture. Soon, they had it narrowed down to three. Each was identical in appearance, but contained a different color and smelling liquid.

The first was a pungent, sour odor and a colorless liquid. The second was bluish tinted and smelled sweet. And the third was red like blood, with a musty odor akin to that of red wine.

"Great, now what?" Elizabeth said, frowning as she looked at the three vials. "Which is the right one? Are there no more clues on that paper?"

Jack removed it from his breast pocket and poured over it again, twirling his hair nervously around his pointer finger. "Looks here like the liquid in the vial has a color, it's colored in with whatever they used to draw this."

Gwen and Will looked at each other with worry. This didn't sound like the best of detective work to them, who had everything to lose if they chose wrong. "Well, I guess we have no other clues...we can rule out the colorless one," Gwen said.

Jack continued. "I don't see any other clues here," he said, handing the paper to Elizabeth to assure her he wasn't just pushing them to hurry.

When no one could come up with any answer to the riddle, Will suddenly perked up. "Wait a minute!" he called out. "What if the creatures _wanted_ us to choose wrong! What if they colored in the vial on the paper to make us _think _it was not that liquid!"

Everyone nodded in approval, agreeing with Will. Gwen, being the voice of reason, frowned. "Good thought, unless of course there is no cure."

That put a damper on the temporary thrill of solving the riddle. But Will took a deep breath and stared at the clear vial. "It's our only choice," he said quietly. Taking the vial, he looked at Elizabeth. "Let's hope this works."

Then, he drank. Gwen, not really happy with the idea, followed suit, finishing the liquid in the vial. It didn't take long for the liquid to begin reacting.

Gwen's eyes widened and she looked at the others. "I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered, turning and lowering herself to the ground.

"Me too," Will added, doing likewise, a little awkwardly.

In seconds, both had thrown up. But it wasn't just their lunch that came up; there was a reddish tint to it.

Blood.

"They're throwing up blood," Jack muttered as Elizabeth and Nate looked on in equal terror. "This can't be good, can it?"

Neither of his companions could find the will or strength to answer as their friends continued to shiver and spit up blood.

Was it blood? Jack stooped closer, no longer so sure.

_What in the world? That looks like blood, but I just don't think it is. But if it isn't, then what in the world _is _the stuff? _

He didn't know. But it kept coming out.

* * *

**A/N: I never thought anyone would really like this story...but thank you all for reading and I hope I will be able to update more often for you! Real life is busy right now...but thanks for sticking with me and don't forget to drop me a review to remind me you are all still reading!**

**-Gwenneth**


End file.
